Daughters of Sun and Moon
by Lucylxxx26
Summary: Ester plans to resurrect Mikael after stealing his ashes from Klaus just as two people from the Original families past reappear; who are they and what do they want? rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_**Ester walked silently down to the river where she normally sat to think and practise spells, it was well hidden so no one could bother her. She knew Mikael would be busy with the boys and Rebekah would be with Ayana helping her around her hut. Ester sat down on one of the huge rocks that were scattered along the river bank. She sighed in content.**_

_**Something further down the river bank caught her eye. It was two young girls sitting. The eldest had her arm around the younger one. Both couldn't have been older than six or seven. Ester slowly climbed off the rock and made her way over to the girls. The eldest looked up startled at her arrival, tears brimmed her deep brown eyes as the youngest continued to stare into the river sobbing slightly.**_

''_**Hello my name is Ester, what's your name?'' she smiled kneeling down gently beside the girls.**_

''_**My name is Aribella and this is my younger sister Kasia'' the eldest sniffed hugging onto the younger one tighter**_

''_**Where are your parents?'' Ester asked looking down at Kasia who was shaking because of the sobs**_

''_**They went to heaven a long time ago and we live with our aunt but she can't take care of us so I look after us'' a wave of sadness brushed through Ester as she looked at Aribella's eyes when she mentioned her parents**_

''_**How old are you both?'' Ester asked knowing that they were young**_

''_**I'm five almost six and Kasia is three'' Aribella smiled. Kasia looked up at ester. Her blue eyes connected with Esters immediately.**_

''_**Look why don't you both come back to my hut and I'll fix you something to eat, I'm sure my children would love to meet you, my youngest Henrik is just a little older than Kasia and my only daughter Rebekah is the exact same age as you'' Ester smiled as she noticed the girls were near skin and bone. Aribella thought for a moment then nodded getting to her feet slowly. **_

_**Ester reached down and lifted Kasia off the rock and balanced her on her hip as she held out her other hand to Aribella who took it smiling. Kasia lay her head upon Esters shoulder, it had been a while since they had a mother figure to guide them.**_

_**Ester walked through the town holding tightly onto Aribella's hand. Her eldest son fourteen year old Elijah looked up and smiled at his mother, however, his smile was replaced by confusion when he saw her holding Kasia. Mikael glared at her as she walked by them**_

''_**Mother who is this'' a nine year old Niklaus smiled down at Aribella who hid behind Ester slightly as her sons and her husband approached her**_

''_**this is Kasia and Aribella, I found them down by the river. Here Elijah, see to it that they get something to eat, I need to talk with your father alone'' Ester said handing Kasia over to her eldest son as she handed Aribella's hand to Finn ''they'll look after you, you'll be safe'' **_

_**Elijah entered Ayana's hut with Kasia in his arms. She weighed next to nothing even to the not very strong fourteen year old as a twelve year old finn walked in with Aribella's hand tightly in his. Rebekah smiled at them then became slightly confused as did Ayana**_

''_**This is Aribella and Kasia. Mother found them down by the river, she told us to bring them to get some food'' Niklaus explained walking in with a three year old Henrik's hand in his grasp as a seven year old Kol followed behind his brothers. Elijah sat down with Kasia in his lap as her light caramel curls tickled his chin while her bright blue eyes zoomed around the cabin taking in everyone's expression. Finn sat down beside him with Aribella in his lap while Anya prepared them something to eat**_

''_**So how old are you,'' Kol asked with his head to the side looking at Aribella who looked at him, her eyes held fear and confusion ''What are you a mute?'' Kol asked in a snapping manner**_

''_**Kol!'' Elijah's voice echoed throughout the hut in a warning tone. Niklaus crouched down infront of Aribella as a warm smile tugged at his lips.**_

''_**It's okay Aribella, you can trust us. Kol's just not got very good people skills, he's a bit of a brat,'' Niklaus smiled causing Aribella to giggle slightly**_

''_**I like you, your funny. I'm five and Kasia is three,'' Aribella smiled **_

''_**I'm Niklaus and I'm nine. Holding Kasia is Elijah, he's fourteen, Finn is twelve, Kol is seven, Rebekah is the same age is you she's five and little Henrik here is three,'' Niklaus smiled ruffling Henriks hair with his hand causing the three year old to giggle.**_

_**The doors of the hut banged open as Mikael and ester walked in. The children suddenly became terrified as Mikael's boots sounded cold and heavy against the mud. Aribella smiled up at Ester who stood behind Mikael. Elijah gripped Kasia tighter as he glanced at Mikael's expression.**_

Klaus woke with a jump as he realised he'd had another dream or flashback of some sort. He'd been having them frequently since his siblings returned. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up before making his way over to the window. He looked up at the night sky as one girl took over his thoughts, Aribella.

He hadn't thought about her in all his years of being a vampire. A wave of guilt washed over him as he realised she would no longer be alive, neither would little Kasia. He remembered how his father sent them away just before him and his siblings transformed. Aribella was only eighteen and Kasia was sixteen.

Although Aribella had her eye on Elijah and his on her, Klaus and her always managed to got on well. She was the only person besides Rebekah that he could talk to. They all got on really well when they were human.

He closed his bedroom door slowly as he tried hard not to wake any of his siblings. He made his way down the grand stairs case and across the dining room into the kitchen . He stood with his hands rested upon the bunker as he stared down into the glass of water he poured himself just minutes before.

Memories of the sister soared through his head; first meeting them, father allowing them to be part of the family, all the times they shared sitting in the fields in summer and the night he discovered Mikael had sent the two sisters away

He looked up from the sink into the window. He frowned as he saw a silhouette in the window caused by the hall light behind whoever shadow it was, then a second person joined them. He could tell by their stance and body shape that it was two females.

''Long time to see, Niklaus'' a familiar yet vicious voice drifted into his ears. The light above his head was flicked on as he spun round to face whoever it was that was confronting him

A girl no older than nineteen stood leaning against the door frame infront of the shock and disorientated original. Her long honey coloured curls were tied back by a simple purple bobble in a high pony tail as her fringe fell loosely on her forehead just meeting her eyebrows. Her blue topaz eyes beamed up at him. She wore a deep red corset covered by a black leather jacket with silver buttons along the collar with black shorts to show off her tanned legs. Her shoes were black gladiator sandals with a slight kitten heel. A slightly older girl stood with her arms folded across her chest. Her chestnut curls hung along her shoulders as her dark but warm brown eyes stared at him. She wore a red tank top with black skinny jeans with black stilettos. She wore a leather jacket over her clothes.

Klaus stared at the girls in amazement

''Do you have any idea how easy it was to put those dreams in your head, you've been off the red stuff Nik'' the blonde girl smirked. He knew that smirk all to well for it not to be her

''Hello Kasia, Aribella'' he smiled. Kasia walked forward and embraced him. He couldn't believe the tiny three year old he once remembered was now this young woman that stood infront of him

''It's been a long time Nik, a thousand years to be exact. We heard word from a few fellow witches that you lot were here'' Aribella smirked hugging her oldest friend

''Nik who are you-'' he heard the voice of Rebekah ask but the voice stopped when Rebekah laid eyes on the women infront of Klaus

''Hello Bekah'' Kasia smirked at the blonde stood infront of them

''Oh my god'' Rebekah screeched - possibly waking up the other two- before pouncing on Aribella who just happened to be the closest sister to her. Klaus heard Kol mutter a few colourful words about Rebekah's screech as she moved onto hug Kasia

''Elijah, Kol you'll never guess who's here. It's Bella and Kas, they're alive'' Rebekah stood at the bottom of the stairs and shouted. Before the sisters could blink Elijah stood in the doorway of the kitchen looking at the pair confused as Kol followed sleepily behind but stood up straight with a look identical to Elijah's in his eyes

''Did I miss something, how are you two both alive?'' Kol asked waving a finger between both the sisters

''Turns out before our real mother died she put a spell on us so that when we reached a certain age we became immortal, for me it was twenty-one and for Kasia it was nineteen. We both have our powers now'' Aribella explained

''So don't try anything funny and hi by the way'' Kasia smirked walking over to hug Kol as Elijah walked over to Aribella. Klaus smirked as Kol and Kasia were incredibly close before they were turned as were Elijah and Aribella.

''So girls what are you here for?'' Kol asked with his arms still wrapped around Kasia's shoulders

''We heard what happened with Ester and we came to see if we could help, should we tell them?'' Kasia looked at Aribella who exhaled slowly and nodded as the siblings looked at the pair confused

''We heard from someone that Ester is planning on resurrecting Mikael. Finn is the second eldest which makes him perfect for helping with the spell although it really should be done with the eldest'' Aribella said looking up at elijah who looked down at her in shock and confusion

''What do they need from Finn'' Kol asked

''His blood. He's Mikael's son so therefore they share DNA but like I said it's better with the eldest son as they have more of the father's DNA than the mothers'' Aribella explained

''We're not saying the spell will work but we are saying be on the look out. We know what Mikael can be like and we can weaken him but we can't kill him. The four of you will have to team up and do that yourself and while your doing, that we'll take care of Finn'' Kasia smirked


	2. Chapter 2

**Thirteen year old Aribella tiptoed her way through the forest. She remembered the stories Mikael would tell her about beasts roaming the woods at night, although Elijah told her Mikael was only trying to scare her, she was still cautious. She'd been down at the river side and forgot that Mikael had said be in before dark. Stars illuminated the sky as the moon peeked through the trees. She'd disobeyed his order, she would be punished now.**

**''Out late again Aribella, father will not stand for it'' a twenty-two year old Elijah smirked leaning against one of the walls of the hut as she crept silently into the hut seeing her other siblings asleep. She glared at Elijah slightly**

**''And what are you doing up?'' she snapped with a snarl in a whispering tone folding her arms across her chest.**

**''I'm your big brother, I had to wait and see if you got home okay, any longer I'd have woken father and started a search party'' Elijah chuckled following her into the main bedroom where her and her siblings slept.**

**She slid slowly into the furs beside Niklaus who was sleeping on his back. She lay down gently next to the seventeen year old as she felt Elijah climb in behind her and wrap an arm around her waist, this was how they usually slept. It didn't bother her that Elijah was nine years older than her and had his arms firmly around her waist because she thought of him as a brother, it was seventeen year old Niklaus she had a crush on, he was more like boy next door than big brother. With one final glance at Kasia who was sound asleep cuddled in between Kol and Finn, Aribella let her eyes fall tightly shut as she snuggled into Elijah's chest but kept her forehead resting on Nik's shoulder.**

* * *

Aribella woke to find herself in a bed. She tried to move but she felt someone's arms pull her back down so her back was against a strong muscular chest. She turned her head slightly to see the almost awake form of Elijah. She looked down and saw his right hand was on the bare skin of her hip that showed between her t-shirt and jeans, the contact had obviously triggered her power to see the past and parts of the future.

Niklaus was down in the sitting room across from Kasia and Rebekah who were sharing stories of their past.

''God I need a drink, anyone fancy joining me?'' Kol asked walking out of the sitting room

''I will, Elijah?'' Aribella said following Kol. She glanced back at Elijah who huffed

''Do I have a choice?'' he smirked at Aribella who shook her head chuckling

''I'll go if Elijah's going, someone's got to keep him from tearing Kol apart if Kol makes a bad decision'' Klaus sighed throwing his sketchbook to one side and standing up to face his brothers, he was just slightly smaller than Kol but a fair bit taller than Elijah

''We'll come too then''' Rebekah smiled pulling Kasia to her feet.

''Great a family outing'' Kol smirked as he walked to get his jacket.

They took Elijah and Klaus' car to the Mystic Grill. The moment they walked in they noticed Elena sitting with Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline and Matt who were watching them as they walked in. Kasia gripped tightly onto the back of Klaus' jacket so she wouldn't get lost while Aribella walked in with her arms linked through Kol's and Rebekah's linked through hers. They all walked over to a booth opposite the other group and sat down

''Who are the two other girls, I don't recognise them?'' Elena asked Stefan and Damon but they both looked as confused as she was. Caroline gritted her teeth when she saw Klaus whisper something in the blonde girls ear and her laughter that followed the comment.

''Right who's getting drinks?'' Elijah asked. His siblings looked round at him shocked ''What?''

''You hardly ever drink, no scratch that you _**never **_drink'' Rebekah said in a slightly shocked tone

''I'm celebrating, our sisters have finally come home'' Elijah smirked

''Guess I'll get them in then seeing as it was my idea'' Kol sighed getting up from his seat next to Rebekah and walking over to the bar

''Okay Elijah just said 'our sisters have come home' what does he mean by that? Are they part of the original family?'' Caroline's confused look became deeper as she looked over at the table just as Klaus was looking over at their table.

He flashed her a smile before returning back to the blonde on his left which made Caroline's jealousy grow even darker. Kol came back with a tray of drinks for each of the originals. Elena looked shocked as she saw Elijah with a drink of whiskey in his hand

''Oh my god Elijah's drinking alcohol, someone call the police he's been compelled'' Damon whispered chuckling causing Elijah to glare slightly in his direction

''Ignore them brother, we're here to celebrate family'' Klaus' warning tone came from Elijah's right

''Of course we are'' Elijah smiled back to Niklaus.

Aribella stood at the bar ordering a new round of drinks - with Klaus' money of course- she felt someone's presence behind her. She turned to face the dark haired and blue eyed vamp she'd caught Elijah glaring at earlier. She could tell by his stance alone that this guy was full of himself. He moved to stand beside her at the bar

''Hi I'm Damon Salvatore and you are?'' he asked holding out his hand

''Sorry I don't talk to strangers'' she snapped as she turned her head away from him

''If you don't talk to strangers then why are you hanging out with the Mikaelson family? They're as strange as you'll ever get'' he smirked. She used her powers to give him a headache for insulting her family

''Watch it, I'm a Mikaelson. Aribella Mikaelson actually and insult my family again you'll have a lot worse than a mini migraine'' she snarled before tearing her gaze from him and breaking the spell and picking up the tray full of drinks

''What was that about?'' Kol asked as she joined the group again

''Nothing'' she smiled in reply but Kol knew it was a lie

''You exhausted yourself love'' Klaus said looking up at her tired eyes

''It's only because I used my powers in daylight I'll be okay when the moon is up'' Aribella smiled before downing a shot of whiskey. Kol raised his eyebrows at her in amusement, he'd obviously never seen a girl shoot whiskey before.

''So your powers are controlled by the moon and your powers are controlled by the sun'' Elijah smiled pointing at Aribella then Kasia

''Yep and we're at our strongest at an eclipse'' Kasia replied turning to her left to face Elijah

''Wait, you're the Vilitiano sisters?'' Aribella heard a female voice ask from behind her. She spun to face a small girl with tanned skin, brown hair and dark brown eyes. Aribella glanced down at the girl and knew immediately who she was.

''You're a Bennett, if you don't mind me and my sister go by the name Mikaelson now after Mikael and Ester took us in, isn't that right Nik'' Aribella turned as she felt Niklaus stand to his full height behind her. Kasia snarled slightly at the mention of the name Bennett and Aribella knew all to well why she gave that snarl

''Very true, Kasia's powers are linked to the sun and Aribella's here are linked to the moon, that's why fighting Damon off made her weak. Right I think it's time we left don't you. Come on darling, I'll carry you, your exhausted'' Klaus said picking her up bridal style.

The group left the bar and Bonnie felt a sigh of relief escape her lips

''Looks like we've found our answer to killing Klaus. Those are two of thee most powerful withes ever to walk this planet as they are nature's children themselves, one ruled by sun and one by moon. Together they could weaken Klaus long enough for us to defeat him'' Bonnie smiled

''Just one problem bonnie they're on their side, you saw how Aribella was with Damon and how she was with Kol and Klaus, their family as far as those two are concerned and there's no way they'll turn their back on them, especially not after the way Damon acted'' Elena sighed

''Now that's where you come in, they probably knew the original doppelganger so why don't you ask them about her, find out about your own history. Pull them away from the originals because I can fight any one of those originals but I can't fight either of those witches. Emily fought with Kasia one time and it nearly destroyed her. They're too powerful for their own good and if they're on Klaus' side then we have no hope in killing him'' Bonnie explained

''Bonnie has a point. I recognised the youngest as being a girl who passed through Mystic Falls years ago with her family. Her and Emily traded harsh words then eventually Emily forced Kasia to use her magic but Emily did not expect Kasia to be so powerful and was knocked down easily until Aribella came along and forced Kasia to stop, if Aribella hadn't come along then Emily probably would have been killed then we never saw them again'' Stefan explained. Damon's eyes snapped open in realisation, he knew he recognised Aribella

''Yeah Stefan and Bonnie are right these witches mean business and when you upset them, you seriously regret it. Bonnie just be careful around them, Kasia might want to test you but don't let her get the chance to if she starts a fight, walk away or you may not survive it. Elena, you'll need to divide and concur, separate the sisters if you have to just get at least one of them on our side and Blondie we may need you to distract Klaus, something tells me he's gonna want to keep an eye on his witch little sisters. I'll get another girl to distract Kol while we deal with Elijah'' Damon's tone was more serious than Elena had ever heard it, these witches must be dangerous.

* * *

Klaus lay Aribella gently on the bed. She'd fallen asleep in the back of Elijah's car whilst Kol drove Nik's home. He brushed one of her many chestnut curls from her eyes. He knew if Bonnie knew who her and Kasia was then that would pose a problem for him and his siblings but he thought of her as a sister and knew that she would never turn her back on them and neither would Kasia.

He looked up to see elijah leaning against the door frame a small smile upon his lips knowing Aribella was safe.

''How long before she wakes?'' Kol asked moving to stand behind elijah. Klaus put a finger to his lips as he made his way out of the door. He shut it quietly then listened to see if she had woken but the sounds of her deep breathing told him she was still sound asleep.

''We don't know when she'll wake why do you ask?'' Elijah asked the youngest of the trio. Kol inhaled sharply and glanced at the floor obviously not wanting to meet his elder brothers eyes

''Kol'' Klaus growled low in pitch but high in danger. Kol held out a white envelope he'd hidden behind his back. Elijah tore it from his hands to see it was addressed to the Mikaelson children. Klaus looked envelope confused as Elijah pulled out the piece of paper inside and began reading it

''It's Ester she wants to meet us all in the clearing in the woods near where the tunnels begin, she knows Aribella and Kasia are here. She says if we fail to do so then…well you can read for yourself'' Kol said sounding a bit terrified as he turned and walked away down the stairs. Klaus peered over Elijah's shoulder to get a good look at the letter his mother had written

_**My dearest children**_

_**I wish you to meet me in the clearing where we used to gather as a family at eight o'clock tomorrow night.**_

_**I know Aribella and Kasia have returned to you, Finn saw you all in the bar. If these girls try anything stupid behind my back, they will die. I have no problem killing my own children so don't think that I will have a problem killing both of those girls**_

_**Your mother**_

_**Ester**_

_**P.S. If your refuse I shall make your worst night mare come true and resurrect Mikael.**_

Nik stared down at the piece of paper in shock, confusion and fear

Elijah's jaw clenched in frustration at the mention of her hurting Aribella or Kasia. Rebekah and Kol climbed the stairs to face their older brothers. All four siblings looked at each other with the same thought in their minds. Their mother had gone to far. She must be stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

**A fifteen year old Aribella sat on a fallen tree staring up at the half moon. She always felt calm and peaceful around the moon. She could hear Rebekah and Kasia behind her laughing and chatting so she knew Mikael had not told them to come in just yet. She felt someone's body heat beside her. She smiled as she turned to look up at a nineteen year old Niklaus**

**''Shouldn't you be with the others keeping warm?'' she asked grinning**

**''Actually I came to keep you warm, you looked freezing from where I was sitting'' Niklaus smiled down at her. It wasn't until he said that when she realised just exactly how cold she was. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled into his chest. She knew the age gap was a problem plus he was supposed to be her brother.**

**''Niklaus, would you mind walking me home?'' a sickly sweet voice asked from behind the pair. Aribella turned to face a woman with long curly brown hair and matching brown eyes**

**''Tatia of course not, I'll see you back at the hut Bella'' he smiled pulling his arm from her shoulders and getting up to walk beside her. Aribella glared at the pair walking away then another wave of heat came from beside her. She turned round to look up into the smiling face of seventeen year old Kol, - whom she was also close to- he smiled at her sympathetically seeing goosebumps along her arms. He placed his arm along her shoulders as Niklaus had done. She knew both Elijah and Niklaus would both come to blows after tonight as she saw Elijah glare at the pair the way she had done, she just hoped Mikael wouldn't be there to witness it or they would both be punished also she knew that a twenty four year old Elijah could easily over power a nineteen year old Niklaus so it was pointless Nik even trying..**

**Elijah looked towards her. Her brown eyes connected with his oak coloured ones instantly. She cleared her throat and stood up**

**''I'm going to go and see if mother and Ayana need a hand, I'll see you at home Kol'' she smiled as she turned and made her way past where Elijah was training a thirteen year old Henrik. She felt all three males eyes on her as she walked into the hut.**

**(Later that night)**

**''You're a child, what could she possibly see in you?'' Aribella heard the furious voice of Elijah ring through the silence as she stood mending Kol's torn tunic. She dropped the tunic instantly and ran outside to where Niklaus and Elijah had their swords bared at each other. Rebekah, Kasia, Henrik and Kol stood at the other side of them as Finn walked out behind Aribella to see what all the noise was about.**

**''She obviously sees a lot more in me than what she sees in you, who did she ask to escort her home?'' Niklaus smirked. The fire beside them reflected in Elijah's eyes as he swung his sword at Niklaus**

**''Elijah no!''**

**''Stop it!'' Finn and Kol shouted together attempting to stop their brothers but nothing they said worked as Niklaus retaliated trying to get his sword into Elijah's gut. Mikael walked out of Ayana's hut with Ester behind him**

**''You're a child Niklaus. That's all you'll ever be in her eyes, I'll bet she feels sorry for you'' Elijah snapped back at his younger brother. Niklaus' eyes grew dark as he swung his sword towards Elijah. It caught his neck but grazed it so only a small trickle of blood ran down his neck.**

**''Enough both of you. Get inside'' Mikael's voice broke the feuding brothers apart as Finn rushed forward and grabbed Elijah's sword from his hand whilst he was distracted. Kol done the same with Niklaus. Aribella cowered back in fear as Mikael passed her with Elijah and Niklaus behind him with their heads hung low.**

**Aribella could hear Mikael shouting at them from outside the hut**

**''Elijah I expected better from you, your supposed to be a man now and yet you act like a thirteen year old child, Henrik is more mature than you when it comes to Tatia Petrova'' Mikael's voice sounded cold and harsh as he scolded his eldest son**

**''Niklaus I just don't know what I'm going to do with you. You're impulsive, selfish and arrogant all of which does not add up to a good suitor. Tatia is too old for you when will you wake up and realise that'' Mikael screamed at Niklaus**

**''The day your realise I'm no longer a child'' Niklaus snarled back. Aribella bit her bottom lip as she heard a slap echo through the window of the hut.**

**''Don't you dare answer me back, _boy_'' Mikael snarled towards Niklaus. Elijah walked out followed by Niklaus who was clutching his - now very red - cheek as tears welled up in his eyes the moment he stepped out the hut, he never cried around Mikael.**

**''Nik'' Rebekah said moving to comfort her older brother but he pushed her aside and carried off into the woods.**

**''He knows better than to answer back to father, why did he?'' Aribella asked looking up at Elijah who shrugged in reply.**

**After half an hour Mikael called his children in but Ester told him to leave Niklaus in the woods to let him cool off and stating he had a temper like his father, but after three hours Niklaus had not come home and even Elijah was starting to get worried.**

**''Leave him. As he said, he's no longer a child'' Mikael sniggered as ester reached for the door to go and get him.**

**''He could be hurt, I'm going out to look for him'' Elijah said standing up and heading towards the door. Finn and Kol got up as well.**

**''No your not'' Mikael snapped grabbing Elijah's forearm and pulling him back. Elijah looked down at his father hand on his arm and brought his eyes up so they were glaring into Mikaels.**

**''Get you hand off me, _father__'' _Elijah snarled as he knew he was the only one in the family who would win in a fight with his father and Mikael also knew Elijah would win if they started to fight. Mikael reluctantly removed his hand as his three sons moved out of the hut to go and search for Niklaus.**

* * *

Aribella sat up slowly trying to get her head around what had happened at the grill. She looked out of the window and saw the half moon high in the sky. She suddenly felt a rush of energy go through her as she knew the moon was repairing her exhaustion.

''Well look who's up, we thought we were gonna have to put a nightmare in your head to wake you up'' Kol smirked walking into the room she was in, which she assumed was Elijah's room. As if on cue Elijah followed Kasia into the room with Rebekah and Niklaus behind them. They all looked as though they had a secret to hide, a bad secret.

''Why do I get the feeling you've all got something to tell me and whatever it is that your about to tell me I won't like?'' Aribella sighed crossing her legs and resting her hands on her knees. Kol moved to sit on the bottom of the bed as Kasia sat up next to Aribella. Elijah moved towards the window as Rebekah took up residence in the leather chair at the back corner of the room. Klaus stood slightly behind Kol with his hands rested on the bottom of the bed

''Guys I think we should tell her'' Rebekah sighed as Aribella's confusion became more apparent

''Tell me what?'' Aribella asked looking round at the five faces of the people she cared about most

''Ester knows you and Kasia are here, she wants to meet us all tomorrow night at eight in the clearance in the forest. If we don't attend she'll resurrect Mikael and if you both do anything to stop her from doing that….she'll kill you.'' Elijah explained still facing out the window with his back to her.

Aribella became slightly shocked and scared. It had been a thousand years since she'd been around Ester and Finn, she was just grateful Ester hadn't resurrected Mikael, yet.

The door went and Kol blurred down to answer it. Upon hearing whoever it was at the door Klaus turned to Elijah with a shocked expression on his face. Without heightened senses neither Kasia or Aribella could hear them but they knew it was something the Original family did not expect

''Nik, could you come down here for a moment. Our dearest brother or traitor wishes to enter our house to see if what mother says about the girls being here is true'' they heard Kol shout from downstairs

''Why don't we just go down and meet him'' Aribella said half shoving Kasia off the bed so she could get out from under the sheets.

Aribella and Kasia walked down the stairs side by side to see kol leaning against the door with Finn standing outside it with his hands braced upon the door frame. Finn looked different than Aribella or Kasia remembered. His dark brown hair was not similar to Elijah's instead of falling to his shoulders. His blue eyes widened as both girl descended down the staircase. He smiled and went to move forward but an invisible wall kept him out

''Your not getting in Finn. You betrayed us if the girls want to see you then they can step outside, this house is in my housekeepers name, only she can invited you in and she's not here'' Klaus smirked.

Aribella stepped outside and was grabbed in a bone crushing hug by Finn. She had always gotten on well with Finn, even if the other did not. Kasia stepped out reluctantly and hugged him gingerly before stepping back inside with Aribella

''I just had to see if what mother was saying is true, I'll be going now'' Finn said turning and walking up the drive

''Finn wait, what does mother want to meet us about?'' Rebekah called after her older brother.

He turned to face his siblings with a dark smirk on his face, a smirk that Aribella had never seen Finn use before, it frightened her slightly to think of the plans he and their mother had made.

''You'll find out tomorrow won't you'' Finn chuckled before turning his back on them again

''We all know none of us want Mikael back Finn, including you!'' Kol shouted glaring at his older brother who was already half way up the driveway

''It's father to you Kol and your right, if I had my way he would remain ashes but since you lot are so hard to kill, we may need a little more help now you two have returned'' Finn said with a slight galre toward Kasia and Aribella. He turned the corner and made his way out of the driveway.

''God I want to punch his pathetic face in, why'd you stop me last time Elijah?'' Kol growled throwing himself onto the sofa

''If I'd have known he'd act like this I'd of let you tear out his heart as well'' Elijah replied standing in the doorway

''Right come on you lot, we've got a big day tomorrow, we'll need all the strength we can get incase Ester tricks us and decides to resurrect Mikael early'' Klaus said. Kol groaned as he pulled himself off he couch and made his way towards the stairs

''I've slept long enough, I'll stay up and keep guard'' Aribella smirked

''Even though my powers are weakened right now, they're still there so I don't think ester would try anything, and I certainly don't think she'd be stupid enough to attack the house when she knows we're inside. Even just one of us could over power her and with it being night time, I'm guessing she'll want to stay away from you'' Kasia smirked as she followed Kol to the guest room Klaus had told him to take her too.

Aribella chuckled slightly as she knew what Kasia was saying was true, even on her own she was still more powerful than Ester and especially with the moon on her side.


	4. Chapter 4

Kasia got changed into a white tank top and red shorts before snuggling into the warm guest bed that had almost never been slept in. She knew Ester would try and test her and her sister so she had to be well rested. Being back with the family in mystic falls where they first met Ester and became part of the family felt almost too much for Kasia. She heard the door opened slowly then close shut again. She didn't bother turning round to see who it was as the moment the person who disrupted her sleep wrapped their arms around her waist she knew who they were

''Night Kol'' she smirked before closing her eyes softly

* * *

**A fifteen year old Kasia ran through the forest with nineteen year old Kol right behind her. She shrieked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her in circles, laughing at her girlish screams.**

**He set her on her feet laughing as she whipped round to face him. The sun made his eyes go a slightly lighter brother than what they were as his brown hair to match hung close to his chin.**

**Kasia looked over Kol's shoulder at twenty-one year old Niklaus who was sitting on a fallen tree by himself, he hadn't spoken to anybody since two nights ago when Mikael lost his temper and took it out on him, his siblings were afraid he may become a mute. Even from a distance she could see the bruising on his puffed up eye and lip. As she looked up her eyes wandered to seventeen year old Aribella and Rebekah who sent her a questioning looks as they both tore their gaze to Niklaus. Kol looked over his shoulder to see where Kasia was looking. His eyes saddened when they fell upon his older brother, he looked so broken and lonely.**

**''I'm going to go and sit with Niklaus for a bit, do you mind?'' Kol asked turning back round to Kasia. She smiled and shook her head**

**''Of course not Kol, I must help mother with washing up anyway. Father, Finn and Elijah are out training Henrik so I suspect they'll be hungry when they return, and I should really get started on dinner anyway'' Kasia smiled walking towards the hut.**

**With a long sigh Kol sat down next to Niklaus. Nik looked up at him and Kol could see the blue bruises on his face and the cut on his bottom lip where Mikael back-handed him. Kol studied his older brother's face carefully. Nik glared at him**

**''He went to far Niklaus, I just wish I could have been there to stop him'' Kol admitted. The corners of Niklaus' mouth turned up slightly as he knew Kol wouldn't stand a chance against their father.**

**Niklaus' hands began to shake in fear as he saw Mikael come out of the woods opposite them with Henrik, Finn and Elijah following him. Mikael made a B line straight towards them and Kol began to grow tense as Elijah did also. Niklaus looked down at the ground as Mikael stood over him. Elijah stood by his father's side ready to stop him if he decided to smack Niklaus once more as Henrik was hidden slightly behind Finn who glared at his father as Mikael glared down at Niklaus**

**''Are the swords sharpened and polished?'' Mikael spat at Niklaus**

**''All except Finn's sword father, I could not find Finn's'' Niklaus' voice trembled a little in fear. Mikael raised his hand to smack Niklaus who immediately shut his eyes waiting to be hit but luckily Elijah was quicker than Mikael and grabbed his wrist. Elijah always showed Mikael respect but stopped him if he felt Mikael had gone to far, and he had.**

**''Look at his face father, don't you think you've done enough'' Elijah snarled looking Mikael dead in the eye. Mikael looked down at Niklaus' who's confused gaze was fixed on Elijah.**

**''He won't always be around to stop me, _boy'' _Mikael snarled down at Niklaus**

**''I'll make sure I am, _father_'' Elijah snarled in reply to Mikael's comment. Mikael marched off to the hut as Elijah took a seat beside Niklaus. Elijah put his hand under Niklaus' chin and forced him to look Elijah in the face so Elijah could see the full extent of his injuries**

**''Aribella, could you come here a second'' Elijah shouted over towards his sister. She walked over slowly after seeing the way Mikael threatened to hit Niklaus again.**

**''Yes, Elijah?'' she said looking straight at her brother and not daring to look at the bruised face of Niklaus**

**''There should be some ointment in mothers cupboard, it'll bring the swelling down on his eye and lip, it'll also help the pain. Bring it to me please along with a cloth'' Elijah replied smiling up at Aribella. Niklaus just looked at him confused**

**''I...I don't understand, why do you want to help me?'' Niklaus stuttered staring confused at his eldest brother**

**''You're my baby brother Niklaus, do I need a reason to want to help you. Besides if I don't patch you up, who will. I've been on the receiving end of father's hand a few times'' Elijah smiled**

**''We all have except for the girls, father would never hit them'' Kol cut in but he knew Mikael went further than slapping Niklaus or even back handing him**

**''He's just never went this far with one of us before and we want to help, whenever he goes to far we will pull him back, we promise'' Finn smiled own at Niklaus. Aribella returned with the ointment and cloth. She pushed Elijah further up the fallen tree towards Kol before started to dab the ointment onto Niklaus' wounds. Rebekah and Kasia followed her.**

**From a distance Ester watched as all her children began laughing at something Henrik had said to Niklaus.**

* * *

Kol awoke with the memory still alive in his brain. He smiled as he remembered them all laughing and joking after that.

His smile faded as he realised none of them had kept their promise to Niklaus as none of them ever did pull back Mikael because they were terrified of him. Kol flinched as he remembered how bad Mikael got towards Niklaus, to the point where Niklaus was beat unconscious before Ester intervened as she threw Mikael against the wall of the hut and warned him that if he ever beat any of their children like that again she would send him to hell.

Kasia stirred lightly beside him. Her bright blue eyes opened up slowly to adjust to the morning light. She turned on her back to face him and sighed

''Meeting with mummy dearest today, I just hope I have enough strength'' Kasia smiled never moving her eyes from Kol's

''Same here, it's going to take all my strength not to kill her for using Mikael as a threat as she knew we'd back down immediately, isn't it amazing how seven people can be so petrified of just the one man'' Kol chuckled turning himself onto his side while supporting himself on his elbow with his head rested on his hand

''I think you'd be a fool not to be scared of Mikael, we all know that Kol and yet Elijah never seemed that scared of him as he grew older'' Kasia remembered how Elijah always stood up to Mikael

''Yeah that's because when Elijah got to a certain age Mikael knew he'd lose if he tried to fight Elijah, you remember that day Elijah over powered him during a swordfight'' Kasia nodded chuckling ''that was one of the funniest moment of my human life. I got back handed for laughing of course but it felt good to know someone could protect us from father'' Kol smiled

'Mikael looked so embarrassed, plus he could barely stand after it, Finn had to help him up and he was limping for about three days, Elijah got one heck of a back-hander after that thought. I remember father's ring caught his cheek and tore it open '' Kasia laughed through the silent house

''Elijah looked so smug after it, i think it was because he knew he was then stronger than him. I thought Mikael was going to attack him or set one of the werewolves on him or something'' Kol laughed

''Elijah always was arrogant after that'' Kasia said raising her voice to make sure Elijah could hear her

''Speak for yourself'' she heard Elijah's voice call from the bedroom opposite the one she was in. Kasia began laughing

''I guess we all owe Elijah, I think we were all saved by him once when Mikael lost his temper'' Kol smiled as Kasia's laughing died down

''Was that supposed to be your version of a thank you Kol? Someone call a doctor Kol's thinking about someone other than himself for once'' Niklaus' voice drifted from a bedroom two doors away.

''Of course not Nik but Elijah knows I'm grateful, the day I spilled that glass of wine on Mikael I thought you lot would be digging me an early grave, but Elijah managed to calm him down before he even had a chance to hit me'' Kol raised his voice even though he knew that even if he whispered his siblings could still hear him

''I remember the day Elijah managed to knock Mikael to the ground when he tried to go after Henrik after Henrik accidentally broke a sword'' Rebekah laughed

''I knew what father would do to him if he caught him, Henrik was only nine at the time, I didn't want him to go through that'' Elijah sighed.

''All hail Elijah, our great protector of the might beast Mikael'' Aribella laughed as she climbed up the stairs

Aribella walked into Elijah's room. He was standing in nothing but a pair of baggy jogging bottoms which she suspected were either Klaus' or Kol's as Elijah owned nothing that casual.

''Your up early, it's only half past six,'' Aribella smiled moving over to sit cross legged on Elijah's bed

''What! Half six, I'm going back to sleep!'' she heard Rebekah shout from down the hallway. Elijah chuckled as he grabbed a white shirt off the rack and began to put it on

''Hold on, don't change your trousers till I come back,'' she said before dashing off into Niklaus' room. He was sitting up in bed sketching with only a pair of boxers on

''Aribella what the heck, ever heard of knocking before entering, you should try it love!'' Niklaus shouted. She moved swiftly over to his wardrobe

''What are you doing?'' he asked as confusion covered his face when she began searching through his pile of jeans ''Do I even want to know what your doing?''

''I'm trying to find a pair that would fit Elijah, I'm sick of seeing him wearing suits all the time and Kol's too tall so you're the next best option,'' she smirked over her shoulder at him before digging out a light blue pair ''perfect'' she dashed back into Elijah's room before Niklaus could argue.

After half an hour. Her, Rebekah and Kasia had managed to convince Elijah into wearing the jeans she picked out for him. She got dressed into a blue knee-length strapless dress

''We all going somewhere?'' Kol asked walking into the sitting room

''Yeah we're gonna go for a bite to eat and a few drinks at the mystic grill and then you guys are gonna show me and Aribella around'' Kasia smiled

''And by a bite to eat, she means food not people. You coming?'' Aribella asked Kol

''Yeah why not, might as well take my mind off thinking of ways to kill our mother'' Kol chuckled grabbing his jacket and throwing Rebekah hers. Elijah chuckled softly as Kol made his way over to Klaus' car.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story apart from Aribella and Kasia, i do not own Vampire Diaries.

The cold night air stung Aribella's cheeks as she walked towards the clearing. Elijah led the way silently as him being the oldest remembered exactly where it was. Niklaus walked about five or six paces infront of her, his hands buried deep in his Armani jacket pockets. Kasia walked beside her trying to keep to her pace while Rebekah and Kol were bickering about something behind the other four. Klaus was growing more and more irritated with them as they continued to argue since the moment they stepped out of the car. Kasia could feel Elijah's patience begin to thin towards his younger siblings also

Elijah stopped abruptly infront of a large boulder that was buried way into the ground. Aribella recognised it immediately, she knew this was where the entrance to the tunnels she and her family used to hide in to escape the werewolves. Kol being Kol climbed on top of the rock and sat on it as he began to scan his surroundings

''I remember, our hut was just over where that fence is and the well was placed near where Nik is standing'' Rebekah smiled at the memories.

''And over there between those two trees is where Henrik is buried'' Niklaus' eyes became sad as he remembered his little brother. Kol's gaze dropped to the ground as a wave of grief rushed over him. Aribella felt her heart fill with sorrow as she remembered seeing Henrik's body covered in blood - with deep lacerations to his face, arms and chest along with bite marks along his shins - as Elijah carried him into the house to be cleaned up before they buried him.

A noise from behind them made them spin round snarling. Ester stood with Finn beside her accompanied by a woman with fire red curls and piercing blue eyes. She was dressed in a shirt, tight red dress that yelled slut. Kasia and Aribella knew exactly who she was, having had a few run ins with her in the past which always ended in her having a major migraine after she attacked them for mentioning Finn.

''Sage'' Rebekah snarled towards the new girl. Sage growled began but Finn latched onto her hand as a warning not to do anything stupid '_'Wise move'' _Aribella thought as neither of them were in the mood to be messing about.

''Aribella, Kasia. How nice to see you both again'' Ester smiled sweetly at both the girls as she began to walk forward with Finn sticking close to her side. Both girls sneered slightly towards the woman they used to call mother. the power they felt off her was intense but it was nothing they couldn't handle.

''Why'd you ask to meet us here mother, six on three. It hardly seems fair'' Kol smirked climbing off the rock to stand between Elijah and Kasia.

''We have no plans to fight you Kol, I just wish to talk'' Ester explained, Rebekah scoffed as she shook her head before turning away from her mother.

''Rebekah, look at me!'' Ester ordered and almost immediately Rebekah turned round, her glare fixed on Ester.

''We know your plans mother, don't act innocent. We all know it's a lie'' Rebekah snarled.

''Your right Rebekah I'm by no means innocent, i'm anything but innocent. Look at what I created, monsters'' Ester snapped her eyes switching between her children

''So that's why you plan to resurrect Mikael, because you think he'll help you defeat us'' Elijah snapped as his oak coloured eyes filled with hate as he mentioned Mikael's name

''I know he will, Sage if you'll do the honours please'' Ester smiled.

From her baggy coat, Sage pulled out a small wooden box which they knew contained Mikael's ashes. She scattered them on the ground at Ester's feet before closing the box and moving backwards to join Finn

''You know you can't do the spell unless you use Elijah's blood. Finn's the second eldest not the eldest, his blood will help resurrect Mikael but Mikael will be weak'' Aribella snarled.

''You see Aribella, that's where your wrong. Elijah may be the eldest of my children but he is not the eldest of Mikael's children. You see I'm not the only one who had an affair that resulted in a child'' Ester snarled looking towards Klaus who's jaw tensed as Ester's glare dug it's way into his skin. ''Mikael also had an affair many years before we moved here. I'd like you to meet Caleb, your older half brother.

A man slightly older than Elijah walked out from the shadows behind ester. His hair was black and similar to Kol's and Elijah's, his piercing blue eyes scanned his siblings shocked reactions until his eyes rested on Klaus. A snarl broke through the older males lips as he stared down Klaus who didn't even flinch.

''So you're the one I'm in no way related to, thank god'' Caleb snapped with a deep English accent towards Klaus who smirked back. it would take a lot more than just a few words to get a reaction from Klaus, obviously everyone but Caleb knew that

'' I agree, feelings mutual. I take it Mikael was the one to turn you'' Klaus snarled back

''He found me just after he fled you lot. I was dying anyway so he turned me and now I'm gonna repay the favour by bringing him back'' Caleb smirked. He clearly had no clue what Mikael was really like.

''The hell you will'' Elijah snarled drawing Caleb's attention from Klaus onto himself. Caleb grinned as he took in Elijah's appearance, obviously trying to see if he was Elijah or Kol

''I take it your Elijah, my baby half brother'' Caleb smirked ''that means your Kol, and you sweetheart are Rebekah'' Rebekah's jaw tightened as he called her sweetheart. Klaus stepped a bit infront of Rebekah which only made Caleb laugh

''Who are the other two? I don't remember you telling me about them'' caleb turned to face finn.

''Aribella and Kasia, our adopted sisters. They're witches.'' Finn replied to Caleb's question

''You both must be the Vilitiano sisters, I've heard so much about you and your prophecy'' Caleb smirked

''The moon is high enough, Caleb come, it's time'' Ester said holding out her hand. Kasia noticed a knife in her left hand. She held up her hand and called the knife to her. The knife flew from Ester's grasp into her own. Ester whirled round to face her as her eyes turned dark

''I warned you Kasia'' Ester snarled. Kol sensed his mother sending a spell towards Kasia. He knew that while the moon was in the sky Kasia would be weak, even calling for the night knocked some energy out of her. Kol dashed infront of Kasia and took the spell his mother sent towards her. He screamed in agony as he dropped to his knees clutching the side of his head. Kasia rushed towards him and dropped to her knees beside him muttering a counter curse spell in Latin to try and ease some of the pain, it worked slightly but Kol still withered in agony. Aribella could see this was disturbing for the rest of his siblings to watch, especially Rebekah, she had never seen her older brother look so helpless as his now hoarse screams penetrated the silence around them. Caleb had a sly smirk on his face that only made Elijah's anger grow. In a split second - before anybody could blink - Elijah lunged towards his mother only to be tackled in mid air by Caleb

''Come on Nik, we'll deal with Finn and Sage. Make sure you get Kol out of here'' Rebekah snapped grabbing Klaus by the arm and running after Finn and Sage who scattered while Elijah attacked Caleb. Aribella knew Elijah was stronger than Caleb and she knew that while they were fighting it was risky to send a spell their way incase it hit Elijah. Aribella focused her energy on Ester and broke the contact with Kol. He fell forwards onto his hands panting.

''Kasia get him out of here, I'll deal with Ester'' Aribella snarled helping Kasia try and get Kol to his feet after quickly deflecting a spell Ester sent their way. she sighed in relief as Kol managed to find enough power to move his legs as him and Kasia retreated to the woods, leaving Aribella alone with Ester, much to Kasia's dislike but she knew Aribella could handle Ester on her own.

Aribella stood about six feet away from Ester making sure she kept Elijah and Caleb in her line of vision. Caleb had Elijah pinned to a tree but with a swift kick to the gut Elijah was back in control of the fight. Ester glared through her as if she were glass

''Your gonna end this now _**mother**__, _and leave Mystic Falls with your little freak show and never return'' Aribella said as she knew if she ended up fighting Ester then Aribella would kill her and Aribella did not want that on her conscience especially not the woman who took her and Kasia in and raised them both, not the woman who was only mother figure she had ever had.

''You know, you've really grown into a strong, independent woman, as has Kasia. I'm proud to call you my daughters, but I have to do this. Turning my children was a mistake, I realise that now. They have cause too much pain and suffering, I will kill them, with or without Mikael's help, and if your don't step down now Aribella Mikaelson, then you will join them'' Ester warned. It shocked Aribella to hear Ester calling her Aribella Mikaelson but she knew Ester was only calling her it so she wouldn't fight her.

''Gladly'' she snarled before throwing a spell in Ester's direction. Ester blocked it quickly and fired one back.

Elijah had Caleb pinned to the floor with one hand on his throat and the other embedded deep into his chest. It was only now that Elijah could see the resemblance between Caleb and Mikael, he also saw similarities between Caleb and himself. Caleb managed to place his hands on Elijah's shoulders with his feet on Elijah's stomach and push him off before Elijah had the chance to rip his heart from his chest.

Finn came flying through the air between the tree and landed with a thud in the middle of the clearing, with a very pissed off looking Klaus stalking towards him like a predator, Klaus' t-shirt was soaked with blood and from what Elijah could smell some of it was Klaus' own blood. Finn scampered backwards trying to get away from his younger brother, who had the same slightly psychotic look in his eye that both he and Kol shared when they were playing mind games with their food.

Kasia was trying to keep Kol standing up straight by leaning him against the tree. She looked round and saw that Ester was growing weaker as Aribella was firing one spell after another towards her. Kol grunted as he pushed himself up to stand straight, whatever spell Ester had used on her youngest son, it didn't just affect his head but affected his whole body. Kol's eyes started to slip close and Kasia had to violently shake him to stop him from falling asleep as she was worried he'd slip into a coma or something

''Kol Mikaelson, if you fall asleep on me, i will kick your ass from here to Hong Kong, and your siblings will help me so stay awake!'' she shouted shaking him once more as panic began to settle into her tone. a sly yet sleepy grin took over his lips as he tried to force his eyes open

Rebekah pinned Sage against the rock in the clearing making sure she kept underneath the spells that were being thrown between her mother and Aribella, she did not want to end up like Kol. Rebekah plunged her hand deep into Sage's ribcage, in between her lungs. Sage's eyes went wide with fear when she felt Rebekah grip a hold of her heart

''You never learn Sage'' Rebekah hissed before tearing Sage's heard from her chest. Finn cried out as Sage's lifeless body slipped from the rock ''my deepest sympathy brother'' Rebekah smirked at Finn before running to make sure Kol was alright.

Ester was close to being on her knees as she tried to fight off Aribella but Aribella was far too strong, Ester knew that

''You won't defeat me Ester, your no where near strong enough. Stop this and I'll let you live, fail to stop it and I'll make sure you and your precious Finn pay, just like Sage did'' Aribella growled her eyes turning black as her fingers began to tingle, she'd reacted the dark side of her magic which she knew Ester would never be able to handle.

''Never! My children should have died years ago, along with you'' Ester growled. Aribella used the strongest spell she could think of to send Ester flying backwards into a tree. The older witch panted as she tried to stand up again but one of Aribella's lighter spell knocked her back down and kept her down

''No Elijah, stop him!'' she heard Rebekah screeched. She spun round just in time to see Caleb biting into his wrist. She gasped as his blood dripped down onto Mikael's ashes. The ashes began to rise into the air, Aribella ran over to Elijah and helped him up. She put Elijah's arm around her shoulders to support him. Klaus left an unconscious Finn to stand next to Rebekah who stared in horror at the ashes

''Klaus, you'll need to carry Kol, he can't stand on his own let alone walk. Mikael will kill us if he sees us here'' Aribella shouted. Klaus nodded and blurred over to Kol who sat with his back against a tree staring mindlessly at the ashes of his father as they began twisting and twirling, trying to form a shape, Kasia was kneeling beside him tryign to keep him conscious . Klaus grabbed Kol's forearms and tried to pull him up but Kol was fading into unconsciousness fast.

''Kol come on, work with me here. Mikael will kill us if we're still here. Get up!'' Klaus growled the last part. Elijah took his arm from Aribella's shoulders and made his way towards his brothers. He somehow found the strength to lift kol to his feet, supporting his left side while Klaus supported his right.

''Right come on, we need to leave'' Aribella's voice became panicked as she knew it wouldn't be long before the ashes reformed Mikael

'''Leaving so soon kids, don't you want to say hello to your father'' a voice called from behind them. All six of them froze, they knew it wasn't Caleb's voice, too deep and menacing.

Rebekah was the first to turn round. She gasped stumbling backwards causing Aribella and Kasia to look round, their reaction was the same as Rebekah's had been. Finally the boys turned round. A shock look covered Elijah's expression along with Kol's but Klaus' expression was covered with terror and shock.

In between Ester and Caleb stood. Mikael.

His dark hair was the same as it had been the night Klaus turned him to ash as his blue eyes similar to Caleb's and Rebekah's flicked between his children. A smug grin overtook his mouth as he looked at the shock and fear on their faces. Finn awoke and moved to join them.

''I believe you and I have some unfinished business Niklaus'' Mikael glared at Niklaus who glared back still trying to support Kol.

''What happened to our youngest Ester, he looks a bit weak'' Mikael grinned looking at Kol who was now only semi-conscious.

''Just a handy spell I picked up, it hit the body like a truck of alcohol so it slows down defences and then knocks them out and destroys the immune system so they die within a few days or hours depending on which disease they pick up but unfortunately it can't kill vampires'' Ester explained

A feral growl erupted in Elijah's throat when Mikael took a step towards them, it became clear Elijah was uncomfortable have Mikael this close to a now unconscious Kol. Mikael looked at Elijah shocked and amused

''Back off Mikael, I don't want to fight you but if you try and hurt Kol, I will'' Klaus snarled glaring at Mikael

''It's father to you, _**boy''**_ Mikael snarled returning Klaus' glare

''Your not my father remember, your not even half the man my true father was'' Klaus growled

''You didn't even know him'' Mikael snarled

''That's where your wrong Mikael. I knew exactly who he was, when I confronted mother she told me his name and it turns out I'd been calling this man uncle my whole life, how did it feel to know your wife slept with your best friend'' Klaus growled.

''Nik, he's no worth it, let's just get out of here. Stay away Mikael, and save me the whole 'I'm your father speech' because as far as I'm concerned Elijah was more of a father to me than you ever were'' Rebekah growled.

''Hear my warning, all of you. I will be after you and I will not stop until each of you are dead, that includes you two. We take you into our home, into our family, and this is how you repay us'' Mikael growled at Kasia and Aribella

''We can take you Mikael, so bring it on'' Kasia snarled turning and walking out of the clearing with Rebekah and Aribella behind her.

''You don't know the word of family Mikael, and just remember this, you may be my father but if you go near any of my siblings including the girls. I will have to problem tearing you to shreds'' Elijah growled before following the girls out of the clearing, he and Klaus were still clinging onto Kol trying to keep his balance.

Mikael glared as he watched his children turn away from him again. 'This isn't over, if you even dare try to fight us, you will all die, Ester it's time, perform the spell''


End file.
